Conventionally, cash registers (hereinafter, “register”) are widely used in retail stores for payment processing. A register is used by an operator (hereinafter, “cashier”) to assist the cashier in the payment processing. Use of the registers allows the cashier to smoothly perform operations like totaling the amount of money from the sale of commodities, accepting cash from and returning change to customers, etc. An administrator (hereinafter, “manager”) manages the work done by the cashier and the cash, which includes sales proceeds, etc., inside the register.
Before beginning the payment processing, a drawer inside the register is replenished with change fund that is meant to be used as change. For example, the previous day or before business hours of the current day, a cashier or a manager, who was in charge of the register, does the job of replenishing the change fund. Various currency handling apparatuses that dispense the change fund have been proposed.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a sales proceeds depositing machine is disclosed that accepts only the actual sales proceeds and rejects change fund out of the deposited money. Furthermore, in Patent Document 2, a banknote transaction processing system is disclosed that, when an amount of change fund is input, dispenses money of the specified amount.